The Nine-Tails
by Moonking103
Summary: This is the second part of the Moon Child, and with New Conflicts in the midst.
1. The New Danny

(4 Months Later)

"What's happening to him?" asked Ethan.

"I don't know," Aiden replied.

It's been sometime since the Stone Table incident. A lot was revealed, and one of those things was that Jennifer Blake had cloaked Deucalion's face so Danny would be confused. However, lately Danny has being changing, and not into a werewolf changing; he's more sly, which was unusual for him, but he was still the same. The only things that we've dealing with were the changes of his eyes, this new appetite to roam the forest, and the white claws that stretch from his nails. All these changes seem to keep happening randomly, but, Ethan and the others don't know why.

"I bet this has something to with that Moon Child thing," said Aiden. "Stiles has been wondering it all means."

"What is he becoming?" murmured Ethan, who sat outside he's and Danny's bedroom door. "Wait—I wonder does it have to do with that—"

"What?" gasped Aiden.

"That night when I told him he could move into the loft with us; he was talking in his sleep that same night."

"About what?"

"Something about a fox with nine-tails and how a black fox is coming after him."

"A white and black fox?" Aiden scratched his head.

"I know weird right?" Ethan pressed his chin against his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "Danny is just Danny, and now he's…something."

"Maybe this is the reason Deucalion sent you after him," said Aiden, "because he knew that Danny was something important, and not in a way where he seemed like a threat."

"But what am I supposed to do," said Ethan, flinging his hands in an annoyed manner.

"Maybe you should—!"

Danny SCREAMED.

Ethan jumped to his feet and push the door wide open; his brother only a yard away.

"Ethan," muttered Aiden, "what's happening?"

"I…have…no…idea."

Danny was grasping his head as if he was trying to rip it off. "No! No! No!" Danny bellowed.

But the twins weren't frightened by this; it was his shadow. Like wild flailing whips, there were shadows dancing on the wall. They looked like tails—wild tails moving on the surface.

"She's coming," said Danny breathlessly, "she's coming."

Ethan ran to his side ignoring the tails and tried grabbing at Danny's hand. He was stronger…much stronger. Danny by reflex grabbed Ethan's wrist and threw him across the room.

"THE TRICKESTER!" Danny shouted. "She is the reason for this."

"Ethan, are you all right?" asked Aiden, who helped his brother up.

"I'm fine, but Danny—"

Danny ripped off his shirt and tried to rip off his skin. "I have to get out! I'm not strong enough to fight her alone!"

"Who Danny?" asked Ethan. "Who do you have to fight?"

"The girl—the girl—the one who needs no pack to fight. She will kill you all because of me," said Danny. "I have to leave this place or she will kill you all."

"Who Danny?!" exclaimed Ethan. "WHO THE HELL IS AFTER YOU!"

"The Black Fox," he whispered. "I have to get—MY EYES!" The once brown was now gray, and once gray was now like violet-crimson; his eyes were threatening but beautiful at the same time. Danny's claws were pearl-white. "It hurts!" shouted Danny.

Ethan rushed to his side and stretched out his hand to grasp Danny's; he used the werewolf ability to take some of the pain away, but when he did, it was not what he expected. From what was supposed to be black veins on Ethan arm they were white and illuminating. Ethan felt his body constrict as he said, "I never felt such pain, ugh."

The more Ethan tried to drain the worse he was becoming. It wasn't like feeling agony running through your body; it was like electricity forged with water coursing through a tiny pipe through Ethan's skin. It was wild and fierce. It wasn't pain…it was torture, suffering, and death.

"Ethan let go!" Aiden cried.

He pulled his brother off and Danny rolled off the bed….

"Danny?" whispered Ethan.

Silence has entered the room.

"Danny?" Ethan whispered again.

"Ethan, don't," said Aiden, keeping his brother from moving. "Do you hear that?"

"Blood boiling."

The twins rose up slowly only to see in plain sight with it' back arched was some kind of fox. It was all white with nine-tails and with the gentlest violet-crimson eyes. It was Danny.

"Is that Danny?" said Aiden.

"Danny?" murmured Ethan. "It's me…Ethan. You remember me, right?"

The nine-tail fox stared at him with connection but also fear.

"I will never hurt you," said Ethan. "Everything will be all right."

"Ethan," said Aiden—

The fox jolted its head over to Aiden and growled a gurgling growl. One of its tail flourished across the room whipping Aiden through the door, crashing him out onto the hallway.

"AID!" shouted Ethan.

The fox hissed at Ethan as it pounced onto the bed; its tails once again dancing through the air making a shadow that was only a shadow moments ago.

"Danny…I know you're in there somewhere. Just calm down."

The fox hissed and with great speed it jumped off the bed and through a nearby window that was many stories high. Ethan ran to the shattered frame as he saw Danny leaping away from building to building like some angelic spirit.

"…What are you…?"


	2. Understanding Truth

"Where am I?" said Danny.

It was morning and Danny found himself in someone's place tied to a table.

"You're Mr. Mahealani," said a voice.

"Who said that?" said Danny, trying to focus through his tired eyes. "Where am I? What's happening? Ethan, where are you? Ethan?"

"I need you to calm down," said the voice.

"Who are you?" said Danny, and as he opened his eyes the more he saw equipment used for animals nearby.

"My name is Deaton," he said. "This is my sister Marin. You are at my vet."

"The Guidance Counselor? Okay," said breathlessly.

"Is it okay if I call you Danny?" he asked. "Or would you prefer something else."

"Danny is fine, but why am I here?"

"…Danny, do you remember what happen in the last 13 hours? Can you recall any memory?"

"No. Everything felt like a dream. I was free. I was alive. I was so…wild."

"He needs to know," said Marin with her steady stare. "For if he seeks freedom again he might turn savage, and one knows a creature that doesn't need a pack will be more vicious than one that does."

"I'm confused," murmured Danny.

"You have no idea what you are, do you?" asked Deaton. "The White Nine-Tail Fox. The Inari spirit guardian. A Kitsune right before our eyes."

"You're rare," said Marin. "Kitsune are naturally women, but here you are—a boy with unknown potential probably practically limitlessly, and right under all our noises. Who would have thought such a creature would be here."

"What is a Kitsune?" asked Danny.

"It's what you're becoming," said Deaton. "A creature of great power. I think Scott needs to know about his friend."

Later that day, Scott, Stiles, and Ethan and Aiden surrounded Danny on the silver table.

"Why is he so weak?" said Ethan, whose face looked worried and concerned. "Will he be alright?"

Deaton nodded slowly.

"So this Kitsune," said Stiles. "What is it exactly?"

"Well, Danny's kin are more of guardian types; he must be the only one of his kind in Beacon Hills. He has great power. Power even stronger than an Alpha."

"Does he need a pack?" asked Stiles.

"No," said Marin, who saw Danny falling into slumber. "A Kitsune is not like an Alpha. They don't need packs to fight. They have tails for that. Each tail makes them stronger. A Kitsune can kill off many packs if it wanted to. A brutal wolf stands not a chance against an intelligent fox. Do not underestimate him. A Kitsune have certain abilities that none of you can even compare to."

"How did this happen to him?"

"He was born this way," said Deaton—

Danny's eyes opened wide and violet-crimson illuminated from his gaze; his shadow tails appeared and flourished around the room. Everyone took a step back as they observed.

"Ethan," Danny whispered, but he seemed to be calling his name as if it was a safe word. "Ethan, I'm scared. What's happening to me?"

Ethan said nothing.

"How did we not know this about Danny?" said Stiles. "I knew there was something weird with him when anyone who walks up to him they seem less of an ass."

"But why now?" said Scott. "Why is this creature resurfacing now?"

"He said something about a Trickster and a Black Fox," said Ethan. "He said _she_ was coming after him."

"His ultimate foe," said Deaton. "The nogitsune is his rival; his opposing force."

"Ethan," Danny whispered again. "Eth—"

Danny's head jolted back onto the table. And weirdly Danny started saying, "No cage can contain the fox…I am free…I will ward away evil that dares threaten me…Zenko Kitsune, celestial benevolence, banish those who assail I. Shield those whose mind have been tampered by she. Break those who dare break me…"

The shadows pushed away everyone except Deaton and Marin.

"Hold him down, Allen," ordered Marin, who removed a syringe from behind a drawer.

"Nooo," whispered Danny, who somehow exploded the syringe with a small silver flame—

"Damn it," said she.

"Set me free," whispered Danny. "Ethan? Ethan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm—I'm—AHHHH!"

Danny clutched at the table as his shadow cased him in a cocoon of dark energy.

"DANNY!" cried Ethan. "What happen to him?"

"I don't know," said Deaton. "It looks like he's protecting himself or he's sleeping to regain his strength."

"He looks peaceful now," said Ethan, "like everything didn't even happen."

"While he's asleep," said Marin, "come over here. I want to show you all of this."

"What is it?" asked Stiles, as they all surrounded her.

"It's an old Japanese tomb," she said. "_Kitsune are associated with Inari, the Shinto deity of rice. This association has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. Originally, Kitsune were Inari's messengers, but the line between the two is now blurred so that Inari itself may be depicted as a fox. Shrines were dedicated to Kitsune, where devotees can leave offerings to them. The Kitsune in particularly are powerful spirits with marvelous talents.__ There is speculation among folklorists as to whether another Inari fox deity existed before the 1700's. Foxes have long been worshipped as Kami. The Inari Kitsune are white, a color of good omen, good heart. They possess the power to ward off evil, and they sometimes serve as guardian spirits. In addition to protecting Inari shrines, they are petitioned to intervene on behalf of the locals and particularly to aid against troublesome nogitsune, those spirit foxes who do not serve Inari. Most black foxes are known as Tricksters. Both the white and the black nine-tailed foxes are likewise considered misleading omens. According to beliefs derived from fusui, the white fox is so powerful that a mere statue of a itself can dispel the evil spirits, or energy, that flows from the nine Points of Fate. Many Inari shrines, such as the famous Fushimi Inari shrine in Kyoto, feature such statues, sometimes large numbers of them. Kitsune are connected to the Buddhist religion through the Dakiniten, goddesses conflated with Inari's female aspect, and sometimes a rare male. Dakiniten is depicted as a female or a rarely as a male wielding a sword and riding a flying white fox_."

"So my Danny is which one again?" asked Ethan.

"You can say the good one," said Deaton.

"Then why is the Kitsune hurting him?"

"It's not hurting him…it's warning him. By nature his instincts can feel the change in the air, so he must feel it too."

"But that's not all," said Marin. "_Kitsune are often presented as tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence. Stories tell of Kitsune playing tricks on overly proud samurai, greedy merchants, and boastful commoners, while the crueler ones abuse poor tradesmen and farmers or devout Buddhist monks. Their victims are usually men; women are possessed instead. For example, Kitsune are thought to employ their Kitsunebi to lead travelers astray in the manner of a will o' the wisp. Another tactic is for the Kitsune to confuse its target with illusions or visions. Other common goals of trickster Kitsune include seduction, theft of food, humiliation of the prideful, or vengeance for a perceived slight. A traditional game called Kitsune-ken (fox-fist) references the Kitsune's powers over human beings. The game is similar to rock, paper, scissors, but the three hand positions signify a fox, a hunter, and a village headman. The headman beats the hunter, whom he outranks; the hunter beats the fox, whom he shoots; the fox beats the headman, whom he bewitches_."

"So he has to fight this…Trickster?" asked Aiden. "Well, that doesn't sound hard."

"For a more experienced one, maybe, but this boy is only fresh meat. He can't even keep his shadow in control, better yet his shape. The Trickster would kill him."

"I have to say you are not the type to give optimism are you?" said Stiles. "You're all 'there's no hope for any of us' type."

Marin gave a piercing stare that made him shut-up.

"How long will he be like that?" asked Scott.

"Probably until nightfall," said Deaton, and the Kitsune will be roaming again.

"But can't we contain it?" said Stiles.

"Danny is _not _an _it_!" growled Ethan. "Can we help him through this?"

"Maybe," said Deaton. "The Inari-Kitsune is just as strong as its mischievous cousin."

"Then I guess we wait and come back then," said Scott.

"You guys can go," said Ethan. "I'm staying here."

"Are you sure, Eth?" asked Aiden.

"He has been calling my name," Ethan said worriedly. "I have to stay. If he calls my name again I have to be here."

Scott nodded and respected his choice and so did his brother.

"Call if anything happens, eh," said Aiden.

Ethan nodded and pulled up a stool to spend the long hours next to his Kitsune boyfriend. Whoa that sounded weird, but he did it.

"I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," he said. "If so, I'm gonna rip out their guts with my teeth and feed it to them." He looked at Danny. "If anything happens, I'm here. And so the Wolf fell in love with the Fox. You can't just keep me out of the clichés, can you?"

"You know it's a pair like yours that nature itself provides," said Deaton.

"I'm not following," he replied.

"This is mostly dealing with the Alpha wolf," explained Deaton. "Sometimes when the Alpha doesn't connect with one of its own, it unconsciously seeks another without knowing it's doing so. The Fox is a very smart, in the background, not always seen, but mostly always needed for certain things kind of animal. The wolf is attracted to this without being aware that it is. It doesn't even care that it's a fox. The Alpha would even rarely leave its own pack just so it could follow the fox to where ever; it's a romantic notion. It's interesting the animal nature. The fox would rely on one's self but will soon rely on the wolf, as for the wolf that relies on many would only rely only on the fox. It's a pair that works amazing together, but it is very rare to see. The reason for this is because the wolf found its true mate. The wolf was the seeker as the fox was the prize."

"That he is," said Ethan, looking over to Danny in a deep gaze, "and maybe more than that."

"So I think you should rephrase you words into: The Werewolf that fell in love with the Kitsune. Another rare pairing, but of the same nature as its smaller kin."

"You make it sound like we're destined," laughed Ethan.

"Aren't you?" Deaton said. "I'm aware that he was a target for you awhile back but I have to ask. Who came to who first? My sister told me Lydia went to Aiden, as you—"

"Went to Danny," Ethan finished. "The wolf was the seeker as the fox was the prize," Ethan repeated what Deaton said only a moment ago.

"Now your understanding. You see the Alpha will _become_ the pack for the fox sake. Not because it feels like it has to, but because it wants to. Ethan, you have strength of your own that none can copy, and Danny is a part of that evolution. This is called when only a wolf follows a fox in close companionship; it's known as: An Alpha-Guardian: The Wolf of ten-packs in one. I know you feel it. It manifest every time you rebel against your brother's orders. That's the Guardian inside of you, and that is going to keep growing until you accept it."

"_I'm going to rip the flesh off his face and eat it,"_ Ethan remembered his brother threatening him about Danny. Which he rather protect Danny than listen to his brother's orders.

"Keep him safe," said Deaton. "Keep him grounded."

"Don't worry," murmured Ethan. "I will…."


	3. The Kitsune Awakens

(Five Hours Later)

It was quiet and the vet had grown cold and empty. Deaton had closed the vet for any appointments so Danny could recover. Danny was still cased within the shadow tails, but he was awake now. He was exhausted and weak, but at the same time he hungers freedom.

Ethan was filled with relief, but the concern never itched from his stomach. Deaton had bought pizza for the boys (well, for Ethan) but they never touched it. Ethan wanted Danny to be safe or better yet human again; he would rather see his Danny in a hospital than as some supernatural subject. And the question that never departed from his mind: "Who is after you?" He recited this question over and over again, and every time it left him with unease; he was not sure what to do.

"Are you okay, Danny?" asked Ethan softly.

"I fine for the hundredth time," he replied. "I'm just trapped within my own shadow. Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me?"

"I don't know," murmured Ethan.

'I don't know' were the words Ethan wish he could slash away with his claws. Anger swelled up within him as he tried to scratch a claw against the shadow, but nothing happen. All he wanted to do was protect the guy he liked, or better yet loved, but he was too scared to tell Danny that—that he loved him. The more he gets to know him the more the wolf inside him howls in glory and bass. Ethan wants to be his wall, the shield, the sword for Danny, and not the watcher, or the scared observer in the corner. He wanted to do something! He hated feeling helpless. It was an enemy he wanted to kill away immediately.

"Are you okay, Eth?" asked Danny.

_Please, don't worry about me_, thought Ethan. _Don't be the sweet guy when you're the one hurting_.

"I'm fine," said Ethan. When Danny asked him anything Ethan always seemed compelled to answer back. It was a normal habit he had with his brother, but with Danny he seemed more like he enjoyed answering him.

_If anything happens, find me_, Ethan remembered. _Find me first_.

"I should have found you first," said Ethan. "I should have found you long time ago. You should've been my fate…not this wolf…and now I can't even keep my own oaths."

_I should've got you out of here the moment I knew I started caring about you_, thought Ethan. _I'm supposed to protect you. I'm supposed to be a good—_he blinked his eyes_ —a decent boyfriend._ _I gonna fix this._

"It's strange," murmured Danny. "I don't know what's happening to me—" Danny smiled "—I wish I could hold your hand."

"You're so sappy," laughed Ethan.

Danny put his hand against the shadow as Ethan placed his over Danny's; the shadow separating their touch.

Danny closed his eyes and only thought Ethan was just as concerned as he was. Danny wanted to be free, and so he was. Somehow the shadow dispersed and Danny's hand had found Ethan's. Their fingers intertwined, and a strange peace had fallen upon them.

"What's happening now?" asked Ethan.

"Nothing," said Danny. "I don't feel that…pain anymore. I feel like me again."

Ethan brushed his hand through Danny's hair and softly Ethan kiss the center of Danny's forehead, and then the bridge of his noise to his sweet dimples down to his lips.

"Whatever is happening," breathed Ethan, "I hope it doesn't stop."

And again Ethan kissed him hungrily.

"…Ethan," breathed Danny.

"Whoever is coming after you," he replied. "I gonna kill them for coming."

Danny rubbed his noise against Ethan's noise and said, "I want to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I just want to go home and forget what was happening."

_Look at him_, thought Danny. _I thought Werewolves were supposes to be vicious, but Ethan is so gentle, or that's all I know from what I've seen_.

Ethan pulled him off the table and wrapped an arm around Danny's waist, guiding him to the exit. Stiles and Scott were out in front running to the door, but they halted when they saw Danny awake.

"Where are you taking him, Ethan?" asked Scott.

"Home," said Ethan. "I am taking him home."

"You can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" Ethan replied darkly.

"Three people died last night," said Scott. "And there were some rumors of a fox close by."

"And you think it's Danny?" Ethan grunted. "Where's the proof?"

"They died near your loft," said Stiles—

"It wasn't Danny," said Ethan. "I know this."

"Can you be so sure?" said Stiles. "He doesn't remember anything, so it's possible."

"Unlike you when your boss found Danny I smelt for blood when I got here. Danny was still clean. I know his conscience, and I know he want hurt anyone. If you're his friend you'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"We are his friends," said Scott hardly, "that's why we're trying to help him."

"Scott, I know you're a good guy, but get out of the way."

"We can't do that," Scott replied. "If Danny is killing people we have to stop this."

"I told you Danny has not killed anyone."

"Just hand over your boyfriend," said Stiles. "And we can go on with our day."

"Shouldn't you be looking for a Trickster?" asked Ethan.

Stiles uttered, "How do we not know Dan—"

Ethan' eyes flared in a bright crimson as his fangs protruded from over his lips as he grunted, "If you continue that sentence I will rip your mouth clean off your face, and trust me. I will do my best." Ethan growled and snapped at them.

"You think I'm scared you?" said Stiles. "I'm not scared—"

Ethan growled aloud again.

"Stiles, if you don't shut up! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR TOUNGE OUT YOUR MOUTH AND FEED TO YOU! NOW MOVE!"

Stiles gulped a little bit terrified but he stood his ground.

"Like we said," said Scott, "we can't let you do that."

"Move," whispered Danny.

"What you say, Danny?" said Ethan.

"I said—MOVE!" he bellowed. Danny's eyes illuminated its brilliant violet-crimson and fire ignited a lamp nearby; he didn't seem to be stun, but more forced.

"Danny?" whispered Ethan.

"Please, take me home, Ethan," he murmured.

As Scott and Stiles tried to stop them Danny knew he didn't want them to harm Ethan, so he thought, and something came into motion. His shadow flourished across the space between where Scott and Stiles stood. The shadow was a tail again, and this time, it was in Danny's control. It pushed them against the wall leaving them both unconscious.

"Ethan?" Danny looked at his worried boyfriend with sheer weakness. "What am I?"

"You're called a Kitsune," said Ethan. "You're the Inari-fox: The messenger and the guardian. You're the good one. I just think your powers are evolving."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"No. I texted Aiden and he's heading home right now. You—you need to relax. Whatever is happening to you I prefer you to understand it on your own terms, and not Scott's. He needs to understand that he can't protect everyone. Protecting you…protecting you is my job."

_Ethan_, Danny thought, _he just wants to be so amazing, doesn't he?_

Ethan started the engine on his motorcycle and told Danny, "Hold on to me." Ethan kicked off the brake and thrust the throttle, dashing him and Danny away into the road.

Danny grasped onto Ethan's waist and watched as they past the cars and the streetlights. It was all like a blur, like a dream deep in his head.

"Don't let go of me," said Ethan. "Whatever you do don't let go."

"I hear you," he replied.

As they made it to the loft Aiden was waiting out in front with Lydia in the parking lot. They looked at each other with anxiety melting from their gazes.

"What is she doing here?" Danny asked.

"Danny," said Lydia, "Jennifer is looking for you."

"What?"

"Damn it, can we just get a break!" said Ethan helping Danny off his bike. "Where is she?"

"Scott and the others don't know," she said. "They said she disappeared."

"But what do they want with me?" said Danny.

"I don't know," said the others.

"Then let's get him inside," ordered Ethan.

As they made it to their loft they found the door torn off the hinges and placed in the center of the living-room. The twins stepped in cautiously. Ethan said, "I smell blood."

"Where?" Lydia asked…

"Everywhere," said Aiden. "Someone is trying to send a threat, and I don't like it."

"Not a threat," someone said, "an invitation."

Some strange music started playing like a chanting choir was somewhere nearby.

"Danny," someone said playfully.

The music started to rise higher and higher.

"Jennifer Blake," said Lydia.

From the shadow of a corner there she stood with her eyes bright white with moths fluttering around her; she stared with darkness in her gaze while spinning a knife in her hand.

"Give me the boy," said Jennifer, "or I want have to kill you all."

"You touch him," said Ethan, "and I going to kill you."

"Alphas are such idiots," she said to herself. "I guess I'm going to have to kill them then."

And darkness bleeds again.


	4. Within the Minds (POV)

**(DANNY'S POV) **

I was afraid. And at the same time I wasn't. Here I stood before the Darach; she who threaten to kill my boyfriend, his brother, and Lydia. I was not having that. I looked over to Ethan, and gazed onto the side of his childish face. He was mad, pissed, angered with all of this. The delicate gleam in his brown eyes gaped in an away were I didn't seem to recognize. The fine portions of his face filled out and I could feel the muscles beneath my hand from where my palm was placed around his waist; he trembled. Tension filled his eyes as he slowly released me from his hold.

"Stand back Danny," said Ethan. I did what I was told, for he wanted to protect me, and I let him. "You want to fight, let's fight."

Ethan flicked his claws and stabbed the threading of his shirt. In one strong tear he ripped open his shirt revealing his bare flesh which tensed up with frustration. He growled and snapped, chopping his bits at her like some ravage dog.

"Aiden?" whispered Lydia. I watched and I saw Lydia's hand fall from the grasp of Aiden's; he too tearing through his fine hooded top. "Danny, I think we should get back."

"Come on boys," said Jennifer, and with one good throw she threw the knife at one of the twins. Aiden caught it and soon jabbed it into the wall like he just wanted a place to put it.

Ethan kneeled down and stood his ground. "I'm ready," he said. Aiden forced his hand into his brother's back and slowly fell into the skin. For at the same time I was fascinated with that and also disgusted. When they were merged a slight fear came over me; a fear that they wouldn't be able to separate from one another once connected. As they were one a great roar fell from their mouth and echoed throughout the building.

Ethan and Aiden ran for Jennifer and with one good push from her palms the twins were hurled across the room, shattering the kitchen table.

"Danny, I think we should get out of here," said Lydia.

"I'm not leaving Ethan," I told her. "You can go, but I'm staying."

"He'll be fine," she told me.

"No!" my voice echoed, and I could feel my eyes flare at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Ethan and Aiden were back on their feet, still merged, still defensive. Again they went for her and she again pushed them across the room, this time drawing blood. Aiden fell out his brother into a nearby couch. Ethan was laid flat on the floor.

"You Alphas will never hurt my kind again," she said, and with that, she grasped onto Ethan's neck lifting him into the air. She pulled a knife from out her back pocket, and said, "To bad. I was such a Dethan fan. O well."

"Ethan," said Danny—

And Jennifer jabbed the knife right into Ethan's stomach. He cried and hollered as she did again and again, blood dripping from the knife; leaking from the holes of his skin. His face tensed up and grunted; his brother rose to his feet, but he couldn't seem to move. A circle of mountain ash had formed around him. "Let him go!" Aiden bellowed.

I swallowed, and without thinking I ran for him. Jennifer dropped him to the ground and snagged my throat. I could feel her nails stabbing into my skin. I didn't flinch. I just stared at her as gently as possible. For at the same time a fire grew within me. It burned and blazed throughout my entire body.

"The nature of a Kitsune," she said. "Creatures that don't cause harm, but they will fight if needed. Such a remarkable code, but that code will have to be extinguished."

She licked the stained blade and in one good force she jabbed it right into my heart. I felt my insides punch and creak immediately. I could feel my heart trying to beat around the knife; it pounded and stomped against my chest. My head dropped, hiding my eyes.

"NO!" Lydia cried out.

Ethan's face was speechless.

Aiden had looked away.

And as she pulled the knife out, I collapsed onto the polished floor, my mouth filled with blood. Lydia ran over to Aiden where she quickly erased the seal with one good swipe, but Aiden never moved. Ethan was still in awe to see me laid flatly onto the floor. Life was slowly darkening. I was falling deeper and deeper into darkness...

**(ETHAN'S POV) **

My moon…it has faded. I crawled over to Danny, feeling my wounds heal in the process, but his weren't. Why wasn't he healing? Could the Kitsune not heal? Is Danny really dead?

"Don't worry, Ethan," said Jennifer. "I'm going to make sure you and your kind join him."

Ethan ignored her.

"Oh no," said Scott, who was standing in the archway with Stiles and Derek.

"Derek," said Jennifer sweetly. "You came too?"

"I came to rip your throat out, with my teeth," he said.

Scott and Derek went for her as Stile went over to Lydia. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied, "but…Danny."

"Danny, wake up," I said. "Please, wake up. We're home. Got damn it, wake up…please."

I drowned out all the noise in my ears as I laid my arms and head on Danny's chest. I didn't care for our loft being destroyed right now; all that mattered was this adorable creature in front of me. I could feel my brother approaching me and laying a hand on my shoulder.

"This is what I wanted you to avoid," Aiden told me. "When I said stop talking to Danny, it was something like this I couldn't see you in."

"Why is he not healing?" I said.

"…I don't know."

As my strength got stronger and the wounds were gone I pulled his body into my chest and just rocked. Why is this happening? I rubbed my chin onto his dark hair and smelt his scent and my scent embedded onto his skin. "I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Ethan," said Aiden. I looked over to him as he seemed as if I should let go. I could feel my brother's concern itching from his body, but I rejected to feel it. I pushed it away and tried to drain the pain from Danny, but nothing was coming. His heart was silent. His heart was…silent.

"Ethan," said Stiles, "I think he's—"

"He is not dead," I replied. "He's asleep…he's asleep."

"Ethan," said my brother, "don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Denial."

I took in a deep breath and slowly laid Danny onto the floor. Derek, Scott and the Darach were all over the loft. Things were being trashed, glass was being broken, and our sweet home was starting to look like a wolf's den.

**(DANNY'S POV) **

_Open your eyes fox child. Beat your beating heart. Let the fox fire in you burn as a bright as your eyes. Let the moon shine to your glory. Open your eyes…now…now…now…_

I gasped and felt air touch my lips. The sweet smell of life fell back into me. But something was different. Power surge throughout my body and it erupted. My eyes flung open and white fire ignited around me, blazing the table, the couch, the air in a raging inferno. My body creaked and bubbled, and my features altered. My nails extended into silver claws, my eyes were a brilliant violet-crimson, my ears pointed like sharp knives, delicate markings appeared on my jaws, and as I could see myself in the fallen mirror that sat on the floor I saw my reflection. I was a radiant creature, a creature that was fearsome and also beautiful stared back at me. And as my gaze fell into my reflection a figure swayed behind me. What is that? The closer I looked the closer I saw it — my shadow. The tails were back…all nine…all in motion

I sighed.

"Danny!" cried Ethan.

My head whirled around to his voice and I could see him running toward me.

"Danny!" he said again. "You're alive."

He was smiling.

I held a hand to him and said, "Who are you?"

**(ETHAN POV)**

"Danny, it's me," I said. "It's me…Ethan."

"Danny?" he said. "Is that my name? No. I have no name. I am Kitsune of the Inari, and nothing more."

"No," I exclaimed. "You're Danny Mahealani, a good kid, sweet person, my boyfriend. Don't do this to me."

"I don't know you," he told me.

"You have to remember!" I cried out. I grabbed his wrist so he could see that I was serious, but he turned immediately defensive. Danny barked at me and flashed his glorious eyes upon me. As I was about to kneel down beside him Danny snapped at me. He grasped my neck and I could feel his claws jab into my skin. I could barely breathe; he was choking me.

"Danny, please," I breathed. "Let go. Don't let this control you."

Danny slightly dropped his head and stared with narrowed eyes at me. "You are a creature of the dark," he said. "A werewolf. What do you want with me? A fox. A Kitsune."

But I couldn't answer because Danny was grasping my neck to tight.

"Ethan!" shouted Aiden.

Danny jolted his head and sent one of his tails to snag Aiden's shadow. He stopped him in his track. "I'm going to ask you one more time. What do you want from me?" Danny asked again.

"Everything," I told him. "You know what I am. I know what you are. We protect each other."

Danny's eyes fluttered a bit as he stared at me. "Ethan?" said Danny. "Ethan, I re—"

"I see the creature is still alive," said Jennifer.

Danny released me and I could see Derek and Scott lay out onto the floor unconscious from the hallway.

"Why shield your true face?" said Danny. "You can't hide it from me. I can see the abomination you have become. Your true face is dying from all the dark energy you have drained in. What are you planning? And why do you need me dead."

"Your existence is an issue," she said. "And I don't need Deucalion and you ruining my plains. I'm going to have the power in the end, and no one is going to stop me."

"Get out!" said Danny, and a force of light flames flourished across the air, pushing Jennifer through the window.

Danny walked to the shattered frame and saw that Jennifer had disappeared.

"Danny?" I said. "Don't do this."

Danny didn't look at me; he kept his eyes outside the window and gave one head gesture. He stepped up onto the edge of the window, and as he took one glance over his shoulder Danny leaped out of the loft. I ran as hastily as I could but by the time I got to the frame he was gone.

I took in one good breath and dashed out of the door.

"ETHAN!" shouted Aiden. "Stay here, Lydia."

"Alright." She replied, and ran over to Derek and Scott.

As I made it outside I smelt for Armani; he was weak but I could smell it. I took in a deep breath through my noise and followed the scent.

"I'm coming Danny."

And on the hunt I began….


	5. Where are you Danny?

**(5 Weeks Later)**

"Where is he?" said Ethan, walking into the classroom noticing Danny's chair yet again empty. "It has been five weeks!"

"Don't worry so much," said Aiden. "He can protect himself."

"Sure. If he even remembers himself," Ethan told him. His lips pursed at him and he found himself sitting beside the empty stool from where Danny was supposed to be sitting in Physics. Aiden sat by Lydia (what else was new). She stared at Ethan for mostly the beginning of class.

"Lydia?" said Aiden. "Where is Stiles and Scott?"

"There out looking for Deucalion and Jennifer."

Ethan was overhearing their conversation while clawing at the desk at the name of Jennifer. Right under their noises she was, and all they had to do was kill her when no one was looking. It would have been easy considering someone is always dying in Beacon Hills every five minutes.

"Ethan is listening," Aiden whispered to Lydia. "He is still pissed off."

"Pissed? He looks like he hasn't been able to sleep," she told him. "How has he been?"

"It has been hard." Aiden was taking small glances at his brother as he noticed he stop listening. "Ethan hasn't really been sleeping well since Danny vanished. Almost every night he has been wolfing out at night looking for him. I can't tell him what to do anymore. Everything is all about Danny, Danny, Danny, and more Danny. Ethan is running on fumes, and when I can get him to take a nap he starts having nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?" Lydia asked.

"He doesn't say," Aiden told her quietly. "However, he talks in his sleep. It's always the same. 'No, Danny, don't walk into the darkness,' and then he starts screaming."

"His eyes are red too," she said. "And not in the teary way, either."

"What?" Aiden's head whirled around finding Ethan's eyes in Alpha ruby red. Aiden whispered, "Ethan! Ethan, calm yourself down."

But Ethan seemed broken, and Aiden hasn't seen his brother broken badly since he was human and the day their parents died. His chest was rising high and hard with each deep breath he developed and his claws were scratching into the wooden surface of the table; his left hand grasped onto a glass beaker. In seconds as each breath escalated the tighter the motion of his hands tighten and scratch.

"Ethan," Aiden growled under his breath—

To the sound of his name the beaker shattered inside his palm. The class looked over to him as they saw blood leak onto the table. However, Ethan didn't seem to care. He looked at his palm and not a face of hurt appeared; he was expressionless…cold hearted almost. Ethan picked his backpack off the floor and sauntered forward in front of the classroom. He raised his bloody palm to the teacher and before they could give him a pass to the nurse Ethan left on his own accord.

Ethan grunted as he made it out into the hallway.

He went to the Locker Room and stood in front of Danny's locker. He could smell the fresh Armani leaking from his locker; it was as if Danny was standing right next to him, smiling, laughing, and waiting for Danny to hug him. But Ethan waited, and waited, and waited. He just wanted to close his eyes and open them and see those big goofy dimples, but, he saw nothing. And the pain boiled within him. He raised his hand and clawed the lockers. It felt nice…that release of rage. He pushed the lockers over and clawed open Danny's locker. He pulled out a picture of Danny that was taped inside with his healed hand. His beautiful Danny; he was so fragile back then, so human, so overlooked, and now, he is so strong, so different, and so important. Ethan sat on the bench and looked at the picture for minutes.

"Ethan, what the hell!" said Coach Finstock who came into the Locker Room.

Ethan said nothing.

"Ethan!" shouted Finstock. "You know this has detention written all over this."

Ethan stuffed the photo into his pocket and stood up to his feet. He gave Finstock a devilish gaze and walked out the Locker Room without another reply.

An hour in a half later, Aiden found his brother leaning against his bike. He looked lost in thought. As if he went through a whole day of numbness and thoughts.

"You're not thinking about leaving school, are you?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "I mean, we're not real high school students, are we?"

"No. I guess not."

Ethan nodded to that.

"Eth, are you alright?" Aiden had no idea why he asked when he could his brother to be a total wreck. "I can come with you?"

"And you leave Lydia behind?"

"There are Allison and Isaac," he replied, but Aiden sounded pretty unsure of them.

"Are you kidding me?" Ethan chortled. "Allison is her friend, but she'll rather spend her time worrying about the Darach; she would leave her defensive in a moment notice. Isaac…Isaac has grown an innocent infatuation over Allison, and he follows her everywhere like a puppy. And really, I think you would want to leave her with someone other than a guy who's feeling for his friend's true love ex-girlfriend."

"Maybe, you're right," Aiden replied, "but where are you going?"

"Around," Ethan told him, and his brother knew what that meant.

"You're going to go look for him again, aren't you?" Aiden gave him a straight face and furrow his brow, crossing his arms. "You really love this guy, don't you?"

"So what?"

"So what? I never have seen you act like this before, so determine. It kind of scares me. I mean, you're supposed to be the sensitive brother and now you're…like me. Rage based. I'm just worried about you, Eth."

"I'll be fine," Ethan told him. "If it'll make you feel better I'll text you."

"Then do that."

"And by the way," Ethan said before he grabbed for his helmet. "Finstock gave me detention, so you could fix that if you like?"

"I thought you said we weren't high school students?" Aiden remembered. "Why worry about it at all then. I mean, Finstock is a jackass, so getting that fix want be a problem."

Why worry about it? It was a meaningless subject. But he remembered why; because, it was for Danny. He only enjoyed school because of Danny. And now, Danny being gone, and not one of his friends are looking for him. _His best friend Jackson is in London and not giving a rat's ass where his best friend is_, Ethan thought. _Selfish serpent._

For hours Ethan rode his bike all over Beacon Hills and not a clue or scent emerged into focus. He went to Danny's home but never knocked on the door; he could hear Danny's mom and dad in sorrow. Asking each other: "Where could he be?" "The police haven't found anything yet?" "Where is our son?"

Ethan looked up to the second story where Danny's room was held. He climbed the wall and forced the window open as quietly as possible, trying not to bother the parents. The room was filled with the scent of Armani, warm earth, and that hidden scent where you could only smell it when laid over that Adonis body. It was a scent that smelt like lavender and freesia. A scent that Ethan learned well at Glen Capri Motel many weeks ago; a scent that manifest with each kiss; a scent that grew when Danny's body was in heat or completely still (asleep).

Ethan took in all the scents so it would be permanent within his memory. Making it stick to remembrance, so he could locate it if needed. After that Ethan just walked around his room for a good hour. Danny's room was so neat and tidy. However, there was one strange thing that stood out of place. A painted portrait sat in the corner; as if it was place there because it was not something to see or be seen.

It was Danny. But he looked different. He had red eyes in the picture with a kimono on. Why a kimono? And placed in his hands was a white fox with red eyes and nine-tails that gracefully wrapped around him. The setting was a forest in twilight. He looked beautiful, but he also looked prepared as if something was coming. Ethan could see this in his eyes.

Ethan turned the portrait around finding something written on the back:

**_You can't hide forever Danny. The others may not know what you are, but I do. And I will kill you when the moon shines in the places of nine. Be ready for war good fox. For when the time comes I will have my kill. _**

**_—Black Ten_**

"Black Ten?" Ethan said to himself. And Ethan saw written in small words (Danny's handwriting) saying:

**_The Black Fox: The Ten Tail Kitsune "Trickster" _**

All this time while everyone was trying to look for who the Darach was Danny was dealing with his own supernatural issues, and the more this settled into Ethan's mind he just wanted to snap. Someone was after him and whatever it was it was worse that Deucalion; much worse if it has no need for a pack. Scott and his crew only knew half of the puzzle. As for Ethan was still putting his ideas together; he found it hard to believe that someone was watching them, watching Danny. Ethan looked at the portrait for a second and quickly tucked it under his arm. He leaped out of the window and ran for his bike while trying not to make a noise. He went home to show it to his brother.

The next day Ethan and Aiden were in English dealing with a new-sub since the old one was a homicidal bitch who was killing people. Ethan sat still; his hand conjoined as he watched the clock tick away. The sounds of the smallest noises were beginning to surround him: the turning of pages in a text book, the clicking of a pen, the breathing of life, and the nails clicking against the desk. Ethan took a deep breath and—

"AHHHH!" someone screamed.

The class flinched and the entire classroom dispersed into the hallway as so did the other classes. Ethan and Aiden moved through the crowd as they caught the smell of blood in the air.

"Oh my god," said one of the students.

As Ethan was able to break through the crowd he saw what all the fuss was about. "It can't be," he whispered. Lain there on the ground with nothing but jeans on was his Danny. Danny's feet were stained with dirt; his hands coated in blood; and his face was so still as if he was taking a lovely nap.

Ethan's breathing picked up as he ran over to Danny. He picked his head up patting his jaw, and softly but secretly were only Ethan saw; Danny opened his eyes were a pair of the finest red irises stared back at him, and instantly, they became their human brown. Danny now had a few silver strands of white hair that blended with his dark hair; it was like they were highlighted.

"Danny," said Ethan with a small smile. He rubbed Danny's jaw and slowly Danny took one finger and stroked Ethan's bottom lip. Ethan couldn't help it, but he kissed his finger, and Danny looked bemused to his action. "Where am I?" said Danny.

"You're at school," he replied. "You're at school."

Danny blinked and few times and once again fell asleep. Ethan was relieved to see him still alive, and he was not once visible to the blood.

Scott looked at Stiles as they seemed bothered by this.

"Aiden," said Ethan, "help me get him to the nurse."

The twins took one of Danny's arms and threw it around their neck. Danny felt lighter for some reason as they so easily pulled him from the floor.

"Scott?" said Stiles pointing to the ground.

Scott and Stiles looked at what it was and it was a scorch mark burned into the surface. And it wasn't just any scorch mark but in the shape of a nine-tailed fox. And within the black print were tiny little cinders of white dust that looked like shining stars in the print. The fox was laid on its side just how Danny was a moment ago; he was still and curved just like the print.

"What do you think this means?" asked Scott.

"That we have a new monster in Beacon Hills," said Stiles. "The sad part is…I think it is Danny…."


	6. Remember

The twins were standing within the nurse's room looking at the sleeping Danny. The nurse was about to clean Danny's stains but Ethan wanted to do instead; he wanted to keep touching Danny's sweet skin he so long yearned for. "Okay," said the nurse. "I'll be back then."

After the nurse left they conversed.

"Where do you think he has been all this time?" asked Aiden. "And how did he get covered in blood?"

"I don't know and I don't care," replied Ethan. "When he wakes up I'll ask him, but right now he's back. He's safe."

Aiden could see the wonderful relief fill Ethan's eyes and mouth. He was elated with so much joy that every stare he gave Danny was a soft gaze of warmth and security. Ethan over and over cleaned Danny's body, and even spaces that were already clean he just wanted to touch to know this was real. _It's been five weeks_, Ethan thought. _And now he is back. He is home_. Ethan took Danny's bloody hands and washed away the stains.

"I'll leave you two," said Aiden.

Ethan ignored his brother. He stared at Danny like he was the sun; a star so bright that that he was blinded to everything else around him. He sighed and kissed Danny's right palm. "I've missed you, moon." Danny only breathed, and Ethan watched him with fascination and longing. _You may be different now but I still see you as my moonlight,_ Ethan thought, _and my sunlight, and my reason for existing_. _Out of you and my brother, I have something worth fighting for…my family. This must be fate. I was meant to find you. Two supernatural creatures connected…is this destiny? Is Danny my destiny? My key to my new peaceful future I've only dreamed about. Is this my soul mate?_

Danny's lips parted and mumbled something that sounded like: Seven.

He mumbled again and again and when Danny tried to raise his voice Ethan heard him say his name over and over in the only way Danny said it: with peace and content in his tone. Danny was Ethan's somewhat human leash, and Ethan would never take it off because he loved following his keeper.

"Danny," Ethan muttered. "Open your eyes, dumbo."

"Where am I?" said Danny exhaustedly.

"You're in the nurse's room," Ethan replied, taking the wet towel in his hand and wiping the sweet moisture off his brow.

"You again," said Danny. "Why do every time I open my eyes you're there?"

"Cause I need to be," Ethan replied with confidence. "I had a feeling you wouldn't remember, but since you are up now, I have to ask. Where were you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you came to the school where were you?"

"I—I don't know. I remember seeing you as I jumped out of the window at the loft and then I ended up in this school."

"Oh my god," said Ethan. "You don't remember anything. How is that?"

"How long have I been roaming," asked Danny, "a few hours?"

"You have a five week gap in your memory, babe." Ethan took Danny's hand and cleaned his fingers. "You have to remember something before the police and your parents get here."

"My parents?" said Danny confusingly. "Who are my parents?"

"You don't remember them, either?" said Ethan. "Mr. David and Mrs. Melanie Mahealani, they have been looking for you everywhere. They are really worried."

"I should care but I don't," said Danny. "However, I'm still puzzled about you."

"Why?"

"I'm Kitsune, but every time you speak I feel this strange sensation…it's odd. It makes me feel…disoriented. Why?" Danny eyes narrowed as he looked at Ethan with a gaze filled with examination.

"Danny and I share a bond," said Ethan, "a bond that he created in me. He is rare as for being a Kitsune and a human. I just want him back." Ethan grabbed Danny's hand—

"There," said Danny. "That feeling. When you touch my hand I feel that…confusion."

"This feeling," said Ethan, stroking a finger down Danny's precious ear and cheeks. "You can feel it, can you? His emotions."

Danny or the Kitsune breathed a heavily sigh as he grabbed his chest. Ethan could hear Danny's heart racing beneath his chest. His eyes were wide and in awe.

"I want to remember," said Danny. "Help me remember."

"That I can do, but, it is going to be difficult, or gentle," Ethan gave a poker-face. "However it will be an experiment."

"How will this work?" Danny sat and listened in closely.

"Werewolves have this ability were we can read another's memories or erase them or blur them out, but, I don't want to do that with you because it mostly works with werewolves and you are not exactly in that field of weirdness."

"Then what else?"

"Within the brain when someone is trying to resurface a memory it's mostly stems from the membrane which will give that little tinge of ache when trying to remember a thought. My idea if I wanted to I could remove the pain from that ability of trying, but, it could be painful. However there is a way to make it painless and more…durable."

"How?" Danny gasped.

"I would tell you but that will spoil the surprise. I have a little experiment I want to put to the test. If it works you and I are going on a fourth month vacation when all this Darach craziness settles down. I'm taken you far from here."

Danny nodded.

Thirty minute passed and the police came through the door.

"Mr. Mahealani?" said one of the policemen. "Can you answer a few questions for us?"

Danny looked at Ethan gesturing for him to stay. Ethan nodded and looked at the policemen and said, "Danny is having a hard time talking; he really is tired, but he did answer some questions that you might want to hear if that is what you needed."

"If it helps us out with the investigation, okay," said one of the policemen.

For about forty-five minutes Ethan was telling the policemen a horde of well skilled lies. He wasn't afraid of the policemen here. Beacon Hills was a small town so if they did go looking for him they wouldn't find him if he ran. And dealing with all the monsters in this hell-hole they would probably get killed and save him the trouble. Danny squeezed his hand gesturing a 'thank you'.

After they were finished Danny's parents boomed into the room with love leaking from every facet of their expressions. Danny had no idea what was going on but Ethan told him to accept what was happening and play along. As all this was happening Ethan saw Stiles peaking from around the edge of the door, and when Ethan caught sight of him Stiles fumbled away, completely unsubtle.

Ethan looked at Danny with a 'I'll-be-back-gaze' and trotted out of the room snagging Stiles' shirt and pinning him to the wall. "Stiles, I think you are cool and all, but if you didn't think I was threatening before, believe me now, I will be threatening. Why are you eavesdropping?"

Stiles patted Ethan's shoulder and said, "What you call eavesdropping I call passing by and fumbling against a wall were you accidently hear a conversation for a few minutes while you soon notice you have to tie your shoe."

"Funny," said Ethan, and he rose him higher onto the wall. "Now, I'm going to ask again. Why are you eavesdropping?"

"I'll tell you if you put me down," replied Stiles.

Ethan did what he asked and waited to see what he was about to say.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I was seeing if Danny was okay, and if he was not a homicidal killer. You know just a typical Tuesday in Beacon Hills."

"Danny is not a killer," Ethan said.

"Can you explain the blood?"

"No."

"Can you explain where he has been all this time?"

"I'm working on that."

"Really?"

"Look, how do you know he is not being tricked into all this?" said Ethan quickly.

"By the Trickster?" said Stiles. "That would be one avenue yet to be explored because we have no proof of this Black Fox."

"You know the white one exists."

"And so the black one exist too," replied Stiles with a sarcastic motion of his head. "I'll see you later. I just thought of something."

Later that day when school was over Ethan had told Danny to come to the loft at eight; he didn't know why, but he was specific. Danny headed to the loft and as he made it to the door he saw that the door was already ajar. Quietly Danny stepped into the loft. It was dark and no one seemed to be home. Aiden must be out with Lydia yet again. Was this a joke? Where is Ethan? Danny checked every room and when he got to he's and Ethan's room he noticed the window was wide open letting in the moonlight.

"Hello?" said Danny.

"You made it."

Danny turned around and saw sitting in a dark corner a pair of red eyes. Danny took an involuntary step back as the figure rose and saunter forward into the light of the window. It was Ethan with a shirt unfastened.

"What this all about?" asked Danny. "Are you going to attack me?"

Ethan said nothing as he kept walking forward. Danny kept stepping slowly backwards, and as his back hit the wall he froze in place. Ethan watched him carefully. With only a foot of distance between them Ethan took Danny's waist; he looked carefully and closed the space between them.

Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck as he soon fell into the kiss that Ethan offered. Danny felt a wave of strange aura flow through him, and Danny saw black veins appear into Ethan's arms as he pulled back. Slowly Ethan pulled off Danny's shirt watching the moonlight catch that Hawaiian skin in the dark radiance. Danny pushed Ethan's shirt over his shoulders and again fell into his kiss like the wind that breezed through the window — softly and gently. Danny arms once again found their place around Ethan's neck as they guided each other to the bed.

Danny fell first on the soft lien sheets as Ethan slowly but tenderly leaned down to kiss the center of his forehead. "How is this supposed to work?" Danny sigh a deep sigh.

"You'll see," Ethan whispered into Danny's ear. He kissed his lobe and pushed him up to the head board while softly pecking the center of his chest and neck. Ethan was so soft with him, and Danny's flesh was so warm and smooth. Clothes began to fall off and covers began to shield the legs of the wolf and the fox. Ethan was on top as Danny was the bottom. It was a night of magic. As Ethan stared into those warm brown eyes of his living moon he pecked the lids of each eye.

"Ethan," Danny whimpered...

"Danny…" Ethan whispered into his neck.

As the heat glowed into the room Danny placed a hand on the back of Ethan's head as Ethan placed layer of kisses on Danny's neck. Ethan's arms were covered in black veins as his hands were flowing to every hot and cold place on Danny's body. Danny looked over to the full moon that blossomed through the window; it was wondrous. As the heat escalated Danny gasped and felt his mind snap. He saw a forest within his thoughts; white tails trailing behind; paws pouncing again the surface of dirt and rocks; the heavens over the trees (he must have jumped high over the timbers); and the moon…the moon was the closes connection.

Within the bed Danny could see these visions as Ethan's hands fell further and further into his unmentionables. Light flooded Danny's thoughts as he could see Ethan blossom into focus within his reverie: smiling, kissing him, feeding him a simple breath mint (which he found odd sense he was about to play the trumpet), and the werewolf that wasn't a threat to him, but his enemies. Danny felt a single tear leak from the corner of his eye and trail down to Ethan lips as he pecked away.

"I know why Deucalion targeted me," said Danny.

"You remember?" Ethan replied with hope.

"Yes. I now know. Why I have been gone," Danny continued. "I was preparing myself."

"For what?"

"The Lunar Eclipse," Danny answered. "I know my role in this. Why she wanted me dead."

Ethan leaned up and placed himself beside Danny with his hand softly stroking his dark hair. He waited for him to speak.

"When the Lunar Eclipse comes…you all are going to lose your powers."

"What?" Ethan looked stunned from this information.

"I was gaining a clear understanding of myself," Danny whispered. "When the time comes I need you to stay close to me. For you see when the moon is blocked…so is the light, but you see within the deepest of darkness there is always a light."

"What are you talking about Danny?"

"There is a reason why I'm the Good Kitsune: The Moon Child. Can't you feel as you kiss me? That feeling of power rushing through you now." Danny looked up to Ethan's gaze. "I had to learn something, something that would keep you safe, and your brother too."

"What?"

"…Give me your hand," Danny ordered.

Ethan was dutiful and placed his hand on Danny's palm. Ethan stared for a moment and something began to happen. He felt himself redefined as if he was changing. And Ethan noticed Danny's palm began to softly simmer. "Control the flow of energy," Danny said to himself, "and extract it."

Through Ethan's arms he saw silver veins flow through him, and his wolf began to howl within, and Ethan's eyes glowed a brilliant red in Danny's gaze. "You are part of the moon," whispered Ethan. "You are like a werewolf steroid."

Danny laughed.

"Jennifer wanted me dead because I'm the only thing standing between you having power on the day of the Lunar Eclipse." Danny looked away. "I didn't ask for this," Danny cried. "I don't want to die."

"Shhh, baby it's alright" said Ethan warmly. "I want let anyone hurt you. You'll be safe…always."

Danny looked into the moonlight and felt Ethan's hand guide his face back into his gaze. Ethan pressed his lips against Danny's and continued where they let off. Danny let his guard down and fell into the warmth of the werewolf's arm; Ethan was so soft with Danny, and the more he fell into that warmth the more he felt himself rising to the surface. Kitsune was Danny again.

Ethan pecked each dimple and Danny lightly chortled to each touch. Danny looked as Ethan was giving him a light smile. "I love you," Ethan murmured.

Danny said nothing as he took in the words like a breath of deep air. "I…I love you too," said Danny, and Danny felt more of himself develop with elation, "always and forever."

As the hours ticked by they notice they stopped at four o'clock in the morning. The room was smelt like Dethan: Dark Wood and Freesia. Both their body's glistening and glowing. Ethan placed his arm over Danny's waist and placed his head in the corner of his neck. They fell asleep to the drowning scene of the sweet night.

All was peaceful in this blissful peace of the moment, but, how long will it last…? 


	7. Moon Power

"You know, I've always wondered what all this supernatural would be like," said Danny, propped on the pillow next to Ethan. "Sometimes, I wondered how I would've reacted to your werewolf secret. Would I have run? Would I have distant myself?"

"Told the police," said Ethan.

"No," said Danny. "I would never, but it would be tempting." Danny smiled. "Having you locked in some cage like some rabid dog. That wouldn't be sad. No. That would be hot."

"Danny?" said Ethan. "You're not into that BDSM crap—?"

"Whoa, no, no, no," Danny declined. "Werewolf and cage, and you howling for me to come; it would have been just downright adorable."

"O shut up," murmured Ethan, and he laid his sweet lips onto Danny's with a light moan within his throat. "You know I don't get tired of this. This wolf and fox thing, I like it."

"Now you shut up," Danny replied. "OH CRAP!"

"What? What is it?"

"It is 8:35am!" exclaimed Danny. "We're going to be late for school!"

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean, with all the police lurking around the school you sure you want to stumble through that nonsence."

Danny looked at Ethan with an agreeable face, but he couldn't let his life be put on hold for some silly old night of foxing around. "I want to go to school, Eth!"

"Well, if you're going, I guess I'm going too. And the last thing I need is for the police to be asking you questions about my lies." Ethan pouted and grabbed Danny's wrist as he tried to find him a clean shirt. "You sure we can't stay in today and have some more fun like last night."

"Don't you mean early this morning," Danny replied with a devilish smirk.

"Ah—you caught me wrong," Ethan giggled. "I guess someone remembers who was the Alpha tonight, eh, little pup. Who is the Alpha?"

"You are, dog boy," said Danny, and he so playfully hit him with a pillow.

Ethan caught it as Danny struck again and pulled him down, pinning him onto the bed. "Come on, Danny, don't you want to stay in today?"

"Someone is in heat." Danny smiled but quickly frowned as he saw Ethan staring at him with eyes of worry. "Why do you really want me to stay home?"

"I'm scared," he said. "All the things that are happening and still happening, I just…I want you to be safe. I don't want anything happening to you. I lost you once and it almost destroyed me. I can't feel like that again."

Danny placed his hands on both Ethan's cheeks and said, "I'll be in eyesight. I will text you if we are suppose to meet or if something happens. I will find you. I want make you worry. I want have you touch me like you did last night."

"What?" Ethan gasped.

"Your kisses and touches were all so saddened. I felt how badly you missed me. The way you gripped me; the longing kiss down my body. You were practically in hunger last night."

"So you notice that, didn't you? I was broken while you were gone and Aiden can tell you how much. You are the only real thing I've ever touched and the only one I feel utterly submissive to."

"I'm sorry," said Danny.

Ethan shook his head and kissed his beautiful moon.

Finally at school, Danny was watched like a hawk. Ethan had given a threatening look to whoever gave Danny a strange face. It was hard coming back, and Danny could feel that by the glinting stares burning into his gaze. He went to English and sat far in the back where he didn't have to look at anyone, but Stiles, he scurried to the back and sat across Danny as Ethan took his place next to Danny.

"What do you know about moon currents?" Stiles asked him. "I need to know everything you know, and more."

"I don't know anything," he replied.

"You have to if you knew about points of the Telluric Currents."

"That was just a paper," he said. "And besides, didn't you take that paper from me?"

Stiles didn't reply after a few long seconds. "Look that's not important," he said. "I need to know about moon currents. This is life and death!"

"Tell him, Danny," said Ethan.

"Tell him what?" Stiles replied.

"About your other secret."

"What secret?" said Stiles. "I know what he is."

"Okay, but do you know what he can do?" said Ethan.

Stiles looked at Danny as he saw him turn his face and stare for the window. "What is he talking about, Danny?"

"He is talking about how the lunar eclipse will take away the power of the werewolves, and only them."

"I know this —"

"He isn't finished, Stiles," said Ethan.

"I have a certain gift," Danny murmured, "a gift that I was born with. Ethan had experienced it when we…um —" Danny looked at Ethan embarrassed, and they both smiled, "—I am like a walking nightlight — well, moonlight."

"You are your own moon?!" Stiles looked at him as if he was being silly.

"He is being serious," said Ethan. "Show him, Danny."

Stiles looked observantly as Danny took his palm and placed it onto Ethan's cheek; he quivered, but it was a good quiver. Stiles saw the silver veins protrude through Ethan face, and he saw his eyes turn into a brilliant red. Ethan slammed the table as he smirked. "Enough, babe."

Danny pulled away and saw the look on Stiles' face; he was stunned and conniving looking. "We need your help, Danny!"

"Whoa, no," said Ethan. "I told you for a last resort. You find a need in him again and put him in harm's way. Let's be honest here. Scott can't save everyone, and I am not going to put Danny in the crossfire. You came here with a plan and now you deviated from it. Moon currents are like the sun currents, just read any science book and you'll find out."

"Danny, he can help us," said Stiles, "and you and your brother. He is probably the only thing that can help us, now."

"Like hell!" he gasped. "Ask your druid to help; he might have something for you, and don't bring up Danny when you ask him, and watch him come up with a plan for you."

"Why ask him when Danny can help, and no one will get killed."

"Except for Danny!" grunted Ethan.

"What is he talking about, Danny?" asked Stiles.

"A simple touch like now doesn't bother me, but, when the lunar eclipse comes and the werewolves don't have any power, you are asking me to juice everyone up. How do you think I do that? Give power away," Danny asked smoothly.

Stiles waited for the answer.

"If I was to help in given power I would be draining from my own life-force. Scott and everyone else will be fine, but me…I will die if I was to give that power away on that night."

"Now you see," said Ethan, "he can't help you."

"Look, I sorry Danny, but many people need your help. And you don't have to give all your power away, just a little." Stiles looked convincing. "You can help save everyone."

"Do you hear yourself!" said Ethan. "You're talking about Danny like he is a tool, like he isn't important to anyone is. He has people who love him."

"This is not a boyfriend thing, Ethan," said Stiles.

"No this isn't," said Ethan. "His mom and dad need him, and you want him to give his life to people who would save him second before anyone else. Let me ask you this. Lydia and Danny, two friends of yours, who would you save from being killed?"

Stiles didn't say but he would save Lydia.

"Like I thought," said Ethan. "Now, get off our table before I rip you off."

Stiles frowned and walked away in misjudgment.

"You didn't have to be so cruel," said Danny.

Ethan looked at Danny with his face calm and soft. "I'm sorry, but you come first. Stiles would save Scott and Lydia before anyone else, and you would be last. You are not some tool, Danny. You're a person. And if you died…the world would be a darker place without you." Ethan looked at the table in thought. "I don't want anything happening to you. If you died I'll feel like I lost a limb…something that would be permanent."

"It's okay," said Danny. "But what if I can help?"

"Danny, don't," said Ethan roughly. "Don't be the good guy here. If you help you'll be just throwing away your life. You are too important to too many people…to many…"

_That good heart of his is going to kill him_, Ethan thought. _I got to protect him somehow, but how. That bitch Darach will kill him if she gets the chance._

"Ethan?" said Danny. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ethan just looked at him and took his hand. Danny knew he was sad, and he knew Ethan was scared if anything happen to him…

"I will be a last resort," said Danny. "I will only get involved if all options are used, okay? For the time I'll stay out of it."

"Thank you," Ethan whispered.

Though how long will those options last….


	8. Lunar Ellipse (Danny's POV)

**(DANNY POV): TEEN WOLF 3X12**

**WHAT DANNY IS DOING WHILE THE OTHERS ARE FACING THE HELL OF THE DARACH**

Ethan has been distant lately, and I could tell. He hasn't been at school and he hasn't texted me back for hours. I tried finding his brother but he too was gone. Where is he? I looked around the school and found that Scott, Allison, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Ethan and Aiden, Ms. Morrell, they were all gone, and here I was sitting in class without a clue in the world.

As the classes began fly by and school as over. I went home. Ethan or Aiden weren't here. I looked to see if there were any evidence of where they could be but there was nothing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and hesitated. _Something is not right_, I thought. _Something doesn't feel right. _

I went for the window and unlocked it. I stared up to the evening sky where I could barely see the full moon on in a faded distance. The air was faint with the smell of mistletoe and blood, and it wasn't in one place, but all over.

I turned around and looked at the bed and saw something peeking out from under the bed. I pulled it, and it was a portrait — _my_ portrait. _Ethan must have got this from my home_, I thought. _I hoped he hasn't figured out the meaning of it. _

Of course Ethan could read and see someone was after me, but I bet he didn't once notice the deeper meaning of the picture. Twilight was coming, and I had only hours to act before night came. I went to leave the room, and sitting on the couch was my mom; her silky black hair flowing over her shoulders, her eyes in a deep wonder, and she seemed to be concerned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with my voice slightly afraid. "I take that back. Why are you here?"

"A storm is coming," said Melanie, "and you need to be prepared."

"You know, don't you?"

"I know because I am you, or I was," she said. "The day you were born was the greatest day of my life and also the darkest day as well. I am so, so sorry."

"Mom, what is about to happen?"

She hesitated.

"MOM!"

"In just a matter of hours Ethan and your friends are in the field of dying."

"What?" I breathed. "Is this because of me?"

"No sweetie," she said. "Jennifer has all she needs now, and now she is going to strike. And I can tell you this…the alphas are her main target."

"Can I help them?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "but in your own way."

"The time for the Kitsune is too early," she said. "The battle that is coming will be Kitsune needed, but you may assist in a way."

"How? Tell me!" I gasped.

"Come with me," she said. "We need to go on a little drive."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Within her car she drove until nightfall and drove within all the backwoods. I had not the slightest clue where she was taking me, but I had hopes it would save Ethan's life. As she stopped the car we got out and headed deeper into the forest. I followed her and she leaded me to where several trees were dressed in floral vine; it was beautiful.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"The Moon Sanctuary," she said. "It's an old place were our kind came to share our knowledge."

"Does Dad know about this?" I asked.

"He knows, but he is all human. You are Kitsune from my side of the family. I'm sorry you had to be thrown this burden, but this is what must be done."

"You said you were Kitsune, what happen?"

There was a moment of silence. "I broke the law," she said. "I let temptation into my heart, and that temptation wasn't even real. It was a figment of dark fox, and I fell for it… You have surpassed me, and that I am proud. But…"

"There's something wrong, isn't it?"

"With power like yours you must know the price of having them," she said deeply. "The moon is the mother of the spiritual world and the father is the sun of the physical world. You as Inari can tap into both those lights and generate a great power of force, but to tap into that force you must sacrifice something to the moon's desires since it will be the mother you will being drawing power from."

I looked at her with bemusement. "What will I be letting go?"

"Whatever the moon ask for," she said lightly, staring up into the heavens. "But you have to hurry, because just a few hours the lunar eclipse is coming and your link to the moon will be strained."

"So what do I do?"

"What every life will soon do," she murmured. "You need to die—"

"Wait, what?!"

"To save Ethan and your friends you must help him in a way were it is most necessary. You can't just run into a battle without trusting yourself, and I can tell you don't trust yourself completely. So, do what I tell you because you are running out of time."

"Okay, okay, what do I do?"

"Kneel over there," she said, pointing her finger to a spot were a pile of grass curled into one another. "Lie there and let your spirit touch the moon, and don't ask how, it'll just happen."

I was dutiful. I did what my Mom told me and lied down onto the bed of grass. I took a deep breath and stared into the heavens. I felt a weird sensation run through me, and in an instant, everything felt different. The moon was the only thing I saw; it captivated all my sight. I felt my eyes turn red and blossomed into focus. My breathing picked up and escalated, and then, it just stopped. I didn't feel my heart beating anymore. I felt light. I felt as if I wasn't confined onto the pressure of the gravity that held my body down.

Slowly, I sat up and saw my Mom watching me, but she didn't say anything. "Mom," I said, "I don't think it worked… Mom?"

I waved my hand but she didn't respond.

I stood but she still looked down. And then, I saw it. My body was lying there still and dead.

"Now," said my Mom, her eyes just looking around. "At this moment you must be wondering what to do next. Well, this is where the spirit part takes to affect. Listen to your inner voice. Your inner voice is the moon speaking to you, and it should speak to you at the moment you see the moon."

I gaped at the moon as the storm began to pick up.

"What do I do?" I asked it.

**_You must first pay the price my child, and then, and only then I will help you._**

"What is it? What do you want from me?!"

**_Your memories of the supernatural will be the payment._**

"I — I don't understand," I replied. "Wouldn't I be a part of those memories?"

**_Yes. The time of the fox children will soon be upon us but that time is not yet here. The Kitsune are a force that must be prepared with one another and not with the assistance of werewolves. So, the memories will be the payment. I will claim those when you return to your human shell. And once they are claimed you will return to be the Danny before all of this you have become, and those who know of the knowledge of the Kitsune will soon forget this. You will be the frail human once again. All evidence will be diminished. _**

"I want be Kitsune anymore?"

**_You will always be Kitsune, but it'll be that you and your friends want remember that you are. All your talents will be sealed away until the time comes for the Inari-Kitsune to rise again… Don't worry my child. I will protect you as I have always done. _**

"And if I do this, you'll show me how to save Ethan?"

**_Yes. I will save that which you love._**

"Okay, then," I accepted. "I will give my memories away if they save him."

**_Good. Now, the way you will help your companions you will assist from the spiritual world as the Inari fox does. You must be the guardian that wards off that which is evil… To find Ethan you must first channel his soul and target it. Sense it as if it was a beacon, and then you will find him. I will give you the power to save only two bodies, and only two. And another thing, please, do not touch the shaded. For that will kill you. Now, go my child. _**

I nodded, and stared away from the moon. I said, "Ethan." And the world around me began to shift out of focus, as if there was an earthquake happening, and white fog lifted from the air. The trees began to vibrate and the sky began to darken. All the timbers around me flatted out into walls, and the grass became hard floors. Shadows appeared before me with a large window insight. The ceiling was made of glass as it was shattered onto the floor. I was in a murky loft. Some woman was dead in the corner with glass punctured into her skin; her blood draining from her head. I think it was that woman Kali. Lydia was standing beside a column with fear emanating from her face. And there, in front of me, I saw Jennifer standing still, and in only seconds she turned around where Ethan and Aiden who were morphed together.

_He's still alive_, I thought. _So how do I help him?_

And in a moment before I even had a chance to think the twins gave a wide swing and Jennifer dodged it and snapped their neck and Lydia took a few steps forward—

"NOOOO!" I cried. I hated that Ethan couldn't see me in this state.

The twins fell to the floor but they did not separate.

"What's the line coach likes to say: The bigger they are…" Jennifer smiled darkly.

Lydia stumbled backwards onto the table and stumbled over her own stilettos, finding herself pressed against the column she was on earlier. Jennifer sauntered forward to her; her eyes pursing through her dark hair.

"What do you want from me?" Lydia trembled with fear.

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia," Jennifer said. "I want you to scream."

The two shared a glance and Jennifer twitched her head and the pretty face had become the violent, scarred, malevolent Darach. Lydia screamed and it echoed throughout the city.

I couldn't do anything for her, but, I stood by the morph twins. I could see they weren't breathing. They were so still and motionless. "Ethan?" I cried lightly. "Please, Ethan, don't die."

I sighed.

I saw the twins' souls trying to leave their body but I caught it, and I kept it in place. I held it as a long as I could until I could feel their body healing very slowly. I was in this position for several minutes.

Later, Derek and Cora came running through the shifted door. Cora ran for Lydia who was now sitting on the floor; her body drained from her last scream. Cora consoled her. Derek stood still examining the room. This gave me enough time to heal the twins.

"You did this for me?" said Derek.

"For us," said Jennifer, "for anyone who has ever been the victim."

"Stop talking to me like a politician," Derek grunted. "Stop trying to convince me of your _cause—_!"

"Fine," she said. "I'll convince you of someone else's…Scott. You can save his mother — Stiles' father —"

"How?!"

"…I need a guardian," she replied calmly. "That's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was force to take…or by you."

"I _can't_ help you," he said hardly. "I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time."

"You just killed three of them on your own…, what do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest," she said, "I have. If he got Scott with him I don't stand a chance…unless I have you."

"Derek," said Cora sternly, "_don't_ trust her."

"I _have_ the eclipse in my favor," said Jennifer, "but the moon is only going to be in the earth's umbra shadow for _fifteen_ minutes that's the extent of my window," her voice began to rise, "there's no decision to struggle with…help me _kill_ him, and the others live! Just help me!"

Derek nodded and turned for the door. Jennifer followed him peacefully out the door.

_I have to hurry_, I thought. _God I hope this works._

I forced their souls to stay in place.

"We have to get going," said Cora tearfully, pulling Lydia off the floor. "Lydia, we can get help."

"From who?" she cried softly.

Lydia and Cora were right near the steps and as I pushed their souls into their individual heart's the twins separated.

Lydia and Cora ran for the twins with deep observation.

"They're alive," Cora breathed.

"How?" said Lydia.

"I did it," I told myself.

And now, I feel something pulling me — pulling my soul. I whispered, "Stiles."

"I'll be back for you, Eth," I whispered, and even though he couldn't hear me I knew he wanted to come back to me. Him dying and me finding out; he knew it would kill me, so now he was fighting, but had to return to his side before the eclipse. I had to move now. The world shifted around me yet again and I was now outside in the midst of the storm. I saw Stiles jeep; the horn signaling he wasn't aware of anything.

_Can I save you?_ I thought. _The moon said I could only save two bodies. How am I — h-hold-up a second. Two bodies? Ethan and Aiden were one when I saved them, and Stiles is another. I wonder._ I touched Stiles' forehead and immediately he began to regain consciousness. He was the second body. Oh thank you moon. Now, I have to get back to Ethan. The storm is picking up.

"Ethan," I murmured, and the world shifted again. "Ethan," I said again, and soon I found myself in Deaton's Vet. Ethan was laid out on a cold metal table. "Cora, grab that table!" ordered Deaton with Aiden lurched over his shoulder.

Cora had brushed off the other metal table and Deaton laid Aiden out across it.

"Can you save him?" Cora asked.

"Only if they start healing on their own," replied Deaton, pumping Aiden chest for a reflex of breathing.

I stood by Ethan as his motionless eyes stared for the ceiling. I brushed his chest as my strength pasted throughout his body. "Ethan, I know you can't hear me, but live," I said. It was so strange knowing the others could not see me. Deaton stepped out the room real quick while Lydia and Cora cleaned Aiden and Ethan's faces. He returned with air-pumps and needles filled anesthesia.

The eclipse was coming and I could feel the strain of the moon keeping me here. I wouldn't be able to return to my body until the fifteen minutes were up. So, I would stay by Ethan's side, and from what grace has given me I would pass it onto him. For I knew the eclipse would cut off their werewolf abilities, but not mine. I will stand here for the remaining time and heal his broken wounds and if possible cherish these remaining minutes until everything is normal; which Ethan was keeping his werewolf side a secret and leaving me in the dark. That moment was only minutes away.

"Aiden's breathing," said Lydia relieved.

"What about, Ethan?" asked Deaton.

"He seems alive, but he seems to be in some sort of trance," said Cora.

Ethan could feel my presence, and that I was relieved to feel. I stroked his cheek and softly blinked his eyes. A silver vein illuminated from his jaw, down his next, to his heart; he smiled, and said, "Danny," in a light whisper.

The eclipse was here and the sky was like a bronze and gold color. The wind was picking up and fog brewed throughout the air. Deaton had injected Aiden with several drugs. Cora stood by Ethan continuing to wipe the blood on his mouth.

Lightning struck the heavens with fury.

The battle must have been happening with Scott, Derek, Jennifer, and Deucalion. I could feel the tension from the lunar eclipse radiating through the window. All I could do was hope that Scott was okay, because even though we saw things from different viewpoints; he was my friend, and I owe him some form of help considering his mother practically saved my life when my heart was pushing up against my chest.

As the minutes ticked by I felt the shade fall from the moon, and the glorious blue of night yet again becoming the sky. In another few minutes I felt the storm breaking and clouds dispersing. The evil was gone. I could feel the cruelty of the Darach fading from this world, and my body calling for me to return to it.

I had to keep my promise to the moon. I had saved two bodies from the darkness of the Darach.

I cry and softly kiss Ethan's head as he slowly rises up. I look over to Aiden who was still laid firm on his back, smiling upwards at Lydia.

"I knew," said Aiden.

"What?" she replied.

"I knew you liked me," he said, and he kissed her arm.

Everyone was fine now, and now, it was my time to return back to the place I left. As I faded, I remembered, and once I faded away from Ethan's side I awakened in my bed at home with my parents.

It was morning time and I opened my eyes with a new light in sight. _What a strange dream_? I thought. I got ready for school and headed off.

I feel something, but I don't know what it is. I feel incomplete.

As I made it to school I saw Ethan with his light gray jacket on and his new lacrosse bag over his shoulder. He smiled at me and I knew everything was all right. He took my hand and we strode through the hallway smiling into our new peaceful day. With Ethan I knew I would be alright…it is high school: A place where new adventures began every day…

And even though I feel this hole in my chest I fill it with Ethan and go on with my day. So, that is it…until a new day comes….

**_-Moonking103-_**

**_I love this story so much, but since Teen Wolf is on break my inspiration is on hold. I am going to keep writing but "The Nine-Tails" may be on pause. We'll just have to see what the future holds until then. If I'm inspired before Teen Wolf comes back you will see a new chapter. And I forgot to write this time I tried to really dig into the mythology of the Inari-Kitsune: The Spiritual elements of the Good Fox. _**


	9. FIRE! (A tease of what may come)

Sometimes I wonder if the things we think about are they truly real. I ask myself, "Danny, do you really know Ethan? Do you know anything about him? Where is he from? When's his birthday? Why does he act so shady on some days? Does he have a favorite color? Why does he get made so easily? Why has he been so distant? Sometimes, I think there is more than what I claim to believe. I try to think, but I get these blank spots in my vision. Ethan hasn't been in school lately and neither as Aiden. I'm really starting to worry about him. I've texted Ethan several times the last four week but he's not replying, and in this little pony town when that happens something is not right. I even notice Ms. Blake hasn't been to class either. I just —

"Danny," said Lydia, "have you heard from Ethan? His brother hasn't texted me back, and I don't do well when boys ignore me."

"No," I murmured, "I haven't."

"Are you all right?"

"Lydia? If something was up with this town you would tell me, right? I mean if it is a life and death situation you would let me know."

"Sure."

Lydia looked a little weird, and I wondered why. I once received the same looks from Jackson long ago; he was very protective, and I had the same look from Ethan the day our piano teacher died. Something — something is not right. I stood in the middle of the hallway, silence growing as students walked into their classrooms. My class was upstairs, but I didn't feel like going—

_Sniff! _

I whirled around to where the exit door stood, and sitting still, as if nothing was wrong was a black fox with red eyes. It gaped at me, and all I did was stare.

"Are you lost?" I asked it, but it seemed to be fully aware of what it was doing.

RUN! EVERYONE OUT! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Classes hadn't even started and students came bursting from the room yelling, "THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE!" and "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" and "I HAVE TO GET OUT!" and the rest were screams. However, I didn't smell smoke. And everyone from every classroom ran out as if their classroom was on fire. Scott and Stiles passed me and soon stopped and Stiles said, "Danny, come on!"

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"The fire is coming through the hallway!" shouted Stiles.

"There is no fire," I told them. As I looked to see, there was nothing but the boring school hallways, which were now empty of course. I turned and began to walk that way, but as soon as I took my first step Scott and Stiles grabbed my arms.

"Let go!" I told them. "There is no fire!" And I soon notice there was no fox either.

"I _can_ walk you two," I said, and as soon as they let me go I dashed down the hallway.

"DANNY!" bellowed Stiles and Scott.

"What the — what? Er — are you seeing this?" said Stiles in awe. "I could've sworn there was a fire a moment ago."

I came back to them perfectly intact.

"Danny, how did you do that?" asked Scott.

"Do what?" I replied. "I just ran down the hallway."

"The fire," said Stiles, "it just disappeared the moment you ran into it. It looked like it was blown away, almost. Was all this some illusion?"

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about. Stiles, are you okay? Are you having an episode?"

"You didn't see that, Danny?" Scott asked.

I shook my head.

Soon Allison, Lydia, and Isaac came dashing through the door.

"What happen to the fire?!" said Allison.

And Lydia and Isaac had this look on their face as if asking the same question.

Stiles looked away but Scott only stared at me, wondering. I didn't stay within his sight, for I wish to be gone from it. I don't know what was wrong with everyone but I knew it was a typical day in Beacon Hills. I looked away from him and headed out the door. Where did that fox go? I looked around and all I saw were several pumpkins smashed against the concrete from the trotting students. It seems school was let out early today. I headed to the bus and hopped into a seat. On the corner of my eye I saw a figure sitting on a Toyota. It was the fox. I looked at it as hopped off the car and scurried away—

_Beep! Beep! _

I got a text from Ethan, and it read:

**Ethan: **

**Jan6 2014 **

**8:55 a.m.**

** Are you all right? I heard there was a fire.**

I didn't reply. I'm so tired of people coming to me when I'm hurt. In another few minutes I received another text that read:

**Ethan:**

**Jan6 2014**

**8:58 a.m.**

**Danny, please call me to tell me you're all right.**

And then, another that read:

**Ethan:**

**Jan6 2014**

**9:01 a.m.**

**DAN, CALL ME, PLEASE!**

Still, I did not reply. He was avoiding me, and then he finds out something is wrong now he wants to text me. I don't know if that cute are just plain ridiculous.

As the bus was within the road I didn't notice my phone was silent until I saw the screen light was on. I have thirteen miss calls and thirteen voice mails. I listened to all of them on my way home, and when I made it half way through the voice mails he started sounding like a dog that misses his owner. As I made it home I listened to his last voice mail which said, "I going to the school, so wait for me."

Too bad for him I was closer to home, and when I made it home I found an interesting figure sitting on my porch. It was Ethan, and he looked pissed and worried at the same time.

"Why have you not called me back?!" he said, which sounded like a call for plea. "I was so worried I didn't know — I was so — I was about to lose my mind!"

"I'm fine, and I had nothing to say," I said reaching for the knob; he snatched my hand.

"I have plenty!"

"Then start talking, please — start talking…"

"I'm sorry," is the way he started the conversation.


	10. New Theory on Danny

Hey everyone, Moonking103 here. I know it has been awhile but I have been busy. Now I know some are waiting on a chapter, but lately I've been to excited because Teen Wolf is not that far away and I've been to happy to write. So I will tell you what I've been doing. For the past few weeks I have been gathering ideas about Danny Mahealani. So this is what I have.

I know I have wrote that Danny is a Kitsune, and that's cool and all, and I'm still hoping he is, but I have been having some other ideas to. Besides the Kitsune theory I also think that Danny is a Moon Shaman (a spiritual witch), and this is why.

**Theory 1**: In 3x07 Currents: Marin told Scott and Stiles to go to the person who can seek out the supernatural. Now we know they go to Lydia, but Lydia leads them to Danny.

Now if Lydia could seek out supernatural, and she led them to Danny it would sound like he was the supernatural she led them to. But sense she just told them Danny and they went and he helped; he can find them and she can't. However, mythology wise Banshees can't seek out supernatural creatures. Nevertheless, I believe she has a double sense which makes her draw weird pictures and all.

**Reason**: Shamans are able to sense bad spirits and are naturally attacked by them. They are a strong willed people and they don't ask questions, or really seek much out because they usually follow their own theories. Danny has been on his own gathering his own thoughts that others deem valuable. Even Deucalion slightly knew himself. Another thing, why Telluric Currents? Why did Danny write it? How did Danny know anything about it? What's his little secret?

**Theory 2**: Danny's Name: Mahealani: meaning (Heavenly Moon). This is a simple coincidence, but because his name is Hawaiian doesn't have to mean he's from Hawaii. Let's think out the box. I found this little interesting. A place called Oceania on the Island of Papua New Guinea holds a place called **Melanesia** (Hmm, sound slightly like Mahealani doesn't it?). It's a place were not only Hawaiian livers live but more others who carry Hawaiian names too. This place has active Shamans and there are some who call themselves Mahealani Shamans (Moon Witches) or has some called it: Moon Children or Moon Child.

**Theory 3**: The Telluric paper he wrote. Now we know if Scott and the others didn't find that paper they would be lost. But listen to this: A Shaman is a person who acts as intermediary between the natural and supernatural worlds; using magic to cure illness, foretell the future, control spiritual forces, etc.

**Reason**: A member of certain tribal societies who acts as a medium between the visible world and an invisible spirit world and who practices magic or sorcery for purposes of healing, divination, and control over natural events. He wrote a paper that his teacher was not deemed of taking; a subject **not suitable** for class coming from a teacher; a paper that help Scott **control natural events**. And remember, he **doesn't** ask many questions.

**Theory 4**: Healing factors that he showed that other humans didn't.

**Reason**: Look at the similarities between Danny and Cora when they were poisoned by the mistletoe. Like other humans they died from it instantly. Danny and Cora's body fought it out like a bad virus. Werewolves heal by their own blood and Shamans have healing factors that extinguish bad elements of the body. Now, when Cora was dying her body was dying from a dark energy that affected her werewolf side. When Danny was dying his body was dying from his human injury that was affected by the dark energy. His scar was not made of dark energy because Shamans are humans not creatures.

**Theory 4 (indirect)**: Lydia and the board: "I'm not a psychic."

**Reason**: Shamans are healers, psychics, gurus and magicians.

**Info**:

The spirits can play important roles in human lives.The shaman can control and/or cooperate with the spirits for the community's benefit.The spirits can be either good or bad.Shamans get into a trance by singing, dancing, taking entheogens, meditating and drumming.Animals play an important role, acting as omens and message-bearers, as well as representations of animal spirit guides.The shaman's spirit leaves the body and enters into the supernatural world during certain tasks.The shamans can treat illnesses or sickness.Shamans are healers, psychics, gurus and magicians.The most important object is the drum; it symbolizes many things to a shaman. Sometimes drums are decorated with rattles, bells or bones to represent different spirits and animals, depending on the region and the community.

**Theory 5**: Danny's Instrument — Horn

**Reason**: Horns on animals are known as a weapon, and therefore represent destruction, strength, and aggressiveness. They represent salvation and immortality, also. Danny said: "They make me feel like a survivor." (I know he was talking about his scars, but he is a strong person at heart, worthy of the horn).

**Theory 6**: His protector: Ethan

**Reason**: Many shamans within mythology don't always work alone. Some have protectors, and one of the vicious protectors to the shaman is the black demon known as: the Werewolf or Were-beast, but it depends. Many Shamans have different creatures protect them, but a Werewolf is one of the high one's on the list. The Shaman and the protector have a spiritual bond that's like a tether created out of emotional energy (or unexpected love).

**So what do you guys think? I mean from the little we know about Teen Wolf 3B and the mental path everyone is going this would be helpful to the characters. So what do you guys think about Danny being a Moon Shaman…?**

** Send to tumblr, twitter or whatever to get others response on this. I know some want #MoreDanny, and some are like I don't want him to be a creature, but I think a Shaman is right up his alley as well. So Teen Wolfs Fans, go ask, go draw, go write, get loud, and be heard. **


End file.
